Cake for Sterek
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Read and see


Cake for Sterek

Derek needed more friendship in his life. Once the idea had suggested itself Stiles couldn't just ignore it. His ADD wouldn't allow that. He was going to win over the Sourwolf with kindness. That in mind, Stiles cheerfully opened the oven and pulled out the strawberry cake he'd made. He grabbed a wooden spoon and began smearing vanilla icing on it. His dad came into the kitchen to get some coffee and noticed.

"What you doing?" he asked, pouring coffee.

"Baking a cake for Derek."

His dad looked at him in shock, and its a wonder he didn't drop his coffee cup.

"You're baking a cake, for Derek Hale?"

"Yep," Stiles said, grabbing the tube of green frosting.

"Why?"

"Because dad, he needs more friends. He doesn't exactly have anyone. He's alone most of the time. I feel kinda bad."

The sheriff sighed and shook his head as he left with his coffee, knowing it would do no good to argue with his son's antics. Stiles began to squeeze out the icing, making a 'D'. Eventually the cake had 'Derek' spelled out on it in big green letters. Stiles congratulated himself at his success and carefully carried it to his Jeep. What would Derek say? He couldn't help being enthusiastic. He hoped Derek would like it. He parked in front of the burned out old house, deciding to take his chances. Walking up the steps, cake carefully balanced in one hand, he knocked on the battered old door with the other. It was Peter that greeted him.

"Stiles," he said pleasantly with a soft smile. "To what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I brought cake," the teen said.

Peter noticed Derek's name on it and resisted the urge to laugh. His nephew would love that. As though on cue, Derek's stomping footfalls were heard in the background.

"What does he want?" the wolf asked grumpily, reaching the front door and scowling at Stiles.

"Did I pick a bad day?" the teen ventured carefully.

Derek noticed the cake and raised his eyebrows.

"You wrote my name on it?"

"Of course," Stiles said. "It is for you. Don't be such a Sourwolf. I'm just trying to be nice."

Derek looked a little remorseful at least for his grouchiness.

"Come in," he said, his voice less hostile.

Stiles followed them into the foyer, noticing that Peter and Derek had been doing some work on the place. Not bad. It was cleaner.

"You living here now?" Stiles wondered aloud.

"That's the plan," Derek told him. "It still needs work."

"Looks nice," Stiles said. "Where should I put the cake?"

"Just put it on the coffee table."

Sure enough, Derek seemed to have bought a new coffee table. Stiles put the cake down. Derek seemed to have gone off somewhere.

"He went to find plates," Peter explained. "That was very nice of you Stiles. I'm glad you care about him. He needs someone."

"Just being a good friend," Stiles said.

Peter's look said he thought it might be more. Derek was back with plates and forks. He took the knife to cut the cake, his eyes taking in his name again, as he felt something he couldn't give words to. Stiles had done all that for him. No one ever spent time on him like that. He gave the first piece to Stiles, his eyes remaining fixed on the boy longer than they probably should. The teen took it from him with a shy smile. If Peter noticed he didn't say anything. He did seem to be watching their exchange with some curiosity. Derek handed him his next, his eyes considering his uncle as he did so. He and Peter had become a little closer as of late.

"This is actually good," Derek complimented Stiles, taking another bite.

"Thank you Derek. I'm glad you like it."

"Stiles is very thoughtful," Peter commented. "Isn't he Derek?"

Derek didn't answer, but he did seem to consider Stiles for a long moment. Peter smiled a little and they finished their cake in silence.

"You can have the cake platter," Stiles told Derek. "I have more."

"Thank you," Derek said, his eyes almost nicer.

"For what?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked at him, trying to choose his words. Stiles was looking back. He wasn't saying anything.

"For caring about me," Derek said finally.

Stiles smiled and left feeling very satisfied at the progress he'd made. Derek on the other hand felt confused and strangely vulnerable. He watched the Jeep pull away with unreadable eyes, almost like he wished Stiles would come back. Peter fell in next to him.

"Remember what I said Derek," he said quietly. "Don't underestimate human love."

"What does that mean?" Derek asked, eying him skeptically.

"You know what it means," Peter replied. "Surely you as an alpha feel sense his emotions as well as I do."

Derek was silent for a few seconds.

"I know," he said softly.

"Do you feel things for him?"

"Honestly?" Derek asked, sighing. "I don't know."

"That means you're at least open to the possibility," Peter pointed out. "Derek you need to find someone. You have to move on...for yourself."

Derek didn't say anything, and his facial expression didn't change. He was still looking at the sunset.

"Tell him Derek. Even we only live once. If you do care, tell him. He may not wait forever, and then there will come a day when you wish you would have."

Derek knew his uncle was right. Did he love Stiles that much? He at least felt enough for the teen that he wanted there to be something more between them. Realizing this, Derek went in and grabbed his keys. Part of him wanted to just ignore it, but a far bigger part was telling him to go. Peter didn't say anything as he walked past. He cranked his Camaro, his mind a jumble of emotions the entire way. Derek wasn't sure he still wanted to do this when he pulled into the Stillinski driveway. He sighed. If he didn't do it now he might not ever be able to. When did he ever back down from anything? He wasn't going to back down from this. He knocked at the front door. Thankfully it was Stiles who answered, and not the sheriff.

"Derek," Stiles said with mild surprise.

"Can we talk?" Derek queried in reply.

"I guess so. Come in. Dad's not home."

That would at least make things a little easier. Derek was sure the sheriff wouldn't appreciate his presence. When they reached Stiles' room the teen sat down, patting the space next to him on his bed. Derek awkwardly sat down, not used to being that close.

"What did you want to say?" Stiles asked him.

"Stiles, what do you feel for me? The truth..."

The teen looked at him nervously. Derek was patient. Finally the boy managed to answer in a low, nervous tone.

"The truth. Alright...the truth is, I kinda don't know why, that is...I'm not sure how it happened. I like you...a lot."

Derek wanted to say he liked Stiles too, but he wanted some other answers first.

"When did you realize you liked me?"

"Its been awhile, admittedly. I think it was after I saved you from drowning. I came home and thought about why I did it, and I kinda reached a conclusion. Then there was the Matt episode. I kind of realized it even more when I was paralyzed...on top of you, ya know?"

Derek nodded. He still hadn't told the boy how he felt. Derek wasn't sure if he was ready. Stiles was looking at him, anxiety returning to his face when he didn't say anything.

"Derek?"

"I don't know what to say Stiles. I feel...things. Today was kind of a wake up call for me."

"What do you mean?" the teen asked curiously.

"I mean that Peter called me out on it after you left. He said..."

Derek stopped himself, another question suddenly in his mind.

"What about Lydia?" he asked.

"What about her?" Stiles shrugged. "I've kinda accepted its probably not going to happen. She and Jackson are together, remember? I don't want to wait forever."

"That's what Peter said about me," Derek said. "He said you wouldn't wait for me forever, and I..."

He looked directly into Stiles' eyes, his fingers brushing the boy's cheek.

"I don't want to lose you Stiles," he whispered.

"You'll never lose me Derek. I'm still here."

"Stay," Derek told him.

He grabbed Stiles' hand and placed it against his heart.

"Here by me," he whispered. "Always..."

Stiles smiled softly and nodded, his eyes never leaving Derek's own. There was such a look of love in them that Derek had never seen, and he noticed their faces moving closer. Derek closed his eyes and bridged the gap, gently pressing his lips against Stiles'. Inhaling, he cupped the teen's cheek again. The kiss was soft, gentle. He slowly pulled away. It was their first kiss. Stiles' cheeks had a blush to them as he grinned at the alpha, his eyes radiant. Derek had never seen the boy so pleased.

"I love you Derek," he said softly.

That smile went right to Derek's soul.

"I love you too Stiles."

The walls were all gone. Derek brought their lips together again. Their second kiss began as gently as the first, but soon became more intense, and they knew they would share many more. Life was theirs. From then-on they would face it together, and they had all the time in the world.


End file.
